Azul
by doodsduck
Summary: "Eu acordei naquele dia vendo as coisas meio estranhas. Achei que tinha algo errado com meu olho. As cores estavam um tanto distorcidas, fora do lugar. Como meu coração. Mas o céu continuava azul sobre a minha cabeça."


Azul.

Eu acordei naquele dia vendo as coisas meio estranhas. Achei que tinha algo errado com meu olho. As cores estavam um tanto distorcidas, fora do lugar. Distinguia bem as coisas, mas as cores ficaram abaladas naquele dia. Como meu coração. Mas o céu continuava **azul** sobre a minha cabeça.

Naquele dia completava um mês de namoro. Estivera apaixonada pelo rapaz por muito tempo, mas conseguia namorá-lo fazia um mês. Eu caminhava com um presente nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto, ansiosa para ver a reação de Matthew quando entregasse o embrulho. Daria á ele uma miniatura dele encomendada em bronze, apanhando um pomo de ouro. Ele era apanhador da Lufa-Lufa. E eu o amava. Certo, não chegava á amá-lo, mas adorava seus olhos **cor de mel**, os cabelos loiros, o sorriso doce, as palavras que ele me falava, o senso de justiça. O que não foi justo da parte dele foi me deixar encontrá-lo beijando – se amassando, na realidade – com outra garota em um corredor escuro qualquer no dia de aniversário de um mês de namoro. Trinta dias. Setecentas e vinte horas. Quarenta e três mil e duzentos minutos pensando naquele infeliz, acreditando em suas promessas, alimentando sentimentos, planos e esperanças, tentando amá-lo como eu _achava_ que ele merecia ser amado. Quando eu o olhei, minha visão se tornou vermelha de raiva. Mas quando virei às costas, tudo ficou azul.

Almocei e não falei com ninguém. Naquele dia, eu só queria entender **_por que_** alguém haveria de ser tão falso e dissimulado, a ponto de forjar sentimentos que ele mesmo não sentia e **_me trair_** pelas costas. Era impossível, eu não conseguia entender o que levava uma pessoa á esse ponto. Resolvi desistir de achar razões para o comportamento de Matthew e tentar seguir com a minha vida. Um tanto difícil, sentindo-se machucada e ferida como eu me sentia, mas eu estava resoluta. Tinha de tentar.

A semana que se seguiu foi sombria. Minhas vistas também não melhoraram. Eu continuei a ver tudo azul. Estudei para os exames e falei muito pouco com Lílian, me desculpando logo depois. Ela não tinha culpa de eu ter sido enganada pelo meu ex-namorado, e ela estava praticamente em crise. Descobrira, finalmente, que sentia alguma coisa pelo Potter. E eu escutaria seus relatos pacientemente, e esperaria que ela tirasse a conclusão óbvia de tudo o que ela me contava. Não podia dizer-lhe, assim seria muito fácil. Ela teria que descobrir sozinha.

Mais uma semana depois e Lílian estava namorando com Tiago Potter, fato que pegou muitos Hogwartianos absolutamente desarmados. Então começaram as fofocas e as picuinhas, e eu me uni aos amigos dele e á Alice Fillibet para afastar toda a inveja daquele casal adorável. Finalmente minha vida recebia alguma notícia boa, e não era um punhado de ciumentos imbecis que iriam tirar aquilo de mim. Minha amiga estava feliz, e assim eu ficava por ela. A minha visão, embaixo, começou a melhorar. Eu já via algumas frestinhas das cores originais das coisas, e não só todo aquele azul.

Dumbledor me dissera que era psicológico, quando Madame Pomfrey me levou ao escritório do diretor assustada com o meu relato sobre a minha visão. Disse-me que aquilo queria avisar-me de alguma coisa, devia ser algum tipo de predição antiga e muito forte em meu sangue, que tinha que se manifestar de algum modo. E essa "profecia" havia escolhido meu sentido mais básico: o sentido de _ver_. Me conformei. Aquilo provavelmente, ao menos se contasse com a minha sorte na vida, nunca mais passaria. E eu não sabia por que, mas sentia um vazio por dentro. Todo aquele azul queria me avisar de alguma coisa, alguma coisa que estava bem na minha frente, e que me fazia falta sem que eu o percebesse. Eu chorei pela primeira vez desde que Matthew havia me abandonado e traído com aquela infeliz. Chorei até que a minha visão ficasse toda azul novamente, e as frestas das outras cores que começavam a iluminar a minha vida sumissem. Continuei a ver tudo **azul**.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e o ano estava em seu final. A viagem foi divertidíssima, eu nunca pensara que os Marotos pudessem ser tão divertidos assim. Brincamos, rimos e conversamos, mas eu me senti deslocada. Alice também se engajara com um deles, Frank Longbottom, que era absolutamente adorável e encantador. Assim eu ficava sendo a única garota do lugar sem ninguém. Um garoto, Sirius Black, avisou-me de que eu parecia tensa. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, afinal, ele não precisava saber da minha humilhação, nem de meus pensamentos irracionais. Mas daí ele sentou do meu lado e sorriu, e repentinamente o azul que eu via nas vistas começou a ficar mais claro. Agora, ao invés de **azul-anil**, as coisas que eu via estavam em cor **azul-piscina**. Me animei um pouco e sorri de volta, então ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros casualmente e começou a contar piadas. Todos rimos e eu percebi que o garoto Black poderia ser bem legal. E bonito. Só era uma pena eu não poder ver a cor dos olhos dele. Não tive coragem de perguntá-lo, mas eu imaginava se eram castanhos ou pretos. Pareciam-me escuros. Eu era como um cego tentando imaginar a beleza – sabia que nunca conseguiria chegar nem perto do esplendor das combinações de cores que o olhar daquele rapaz continham. Dei um suspiro desanimado de novo. Eu nunca mais veria as cores na minha vida.

Recebi uma carta naquelas férias para ir á casa dos Potter passar as férias lá. Lílian, Alice e os Marotos lá estariam também. Minha mãe me incentivou, chegou até a _implorar_ para eu ir me divertir com os meus amigos naquele ano, já que habitualmente eu passava as minhas férias com eles em uma mansão tradicional chata na Polônia onde a família se reunia duas vezes por ano. Mas eu não queria me sentir deslocada no meio de vários casais novamente. Soubera que Lupin arranjara namorada e Pettgrew não iria. E era claro que Black levaria alguém também, ele não iria sozinho quando todos ao redor dele estariam acompanhados. Dei um suspiro aliviado quando minha mãe parou de insistir e então pude responder negativamente com polidez ao convite generoso dos Potter, alegando que precisava comparecer á reunião anual de minha família na Polônia. Mas alguém não se deu por vencido. E a única pessoa que eu conhecia que poderia ser tão insistente a ponto de não dar o braço à torcer para uma resposta como a que eu dei era ele. O garoto que quase **"desazulara"** minha vida. **Sirius Black**.

-Mas Sirius, eu não posso ir, já te disse! A minha família é muito tradicional e provavelmente me deserdaria se eu saísse nas férias para me divertir e não fosse á convenção anual deles – Eu disse evitando o olhar dele, arrumando a minha mala na maior perfeição e alinhamento o possível para ir á Polônia. Ele se apoiara á minha penteadeira e cruzara os braços, irredutível.

-Eu já fui deserdado da minha há muito tempo. Vamos Lene, não precisamos deles! – Ele me disse e eu imediatamente me virei para ele. Ninguém nunca me dera um apelido antes. Aquilo soava tão natural, fluindo pelos lábios de mármore dele que eu presumi que ele já me chamava desse jeito pelas costas. Rapidamente afastei o olhar dos olhos profundos, aqueles olhos com os quais eu sonhava de noite, imaginando de que **cor** seriam, e como pareceria o conjunto do rosto do garoto com as cores originais. Será que as bochechas dele eram coradas, _avermelhadinhas_ como as de Tiago ficavam depois de jogar quadribol no frio? Ou será que eram tão impassíveis quanto ele e não aceitavam modificação de cor? Aquilo me fascinava e prendia cada vez mais. Eu não podia mais pensar nele. Eu não podia me apaixonar por Sirius Black.

-Você pode não precisar, Black, mas **eu preciso**. Eles me dão a segurança que eu preciso, e se para ser aceita por eles tenho de fazer tudo como prescreve o livro de convenções mundiais, então eu o farei – Disse resoluta fechando a minha mala, sentando-me ao lado dela logo depois. Ele tinha que desistir. **Logo**. Ou eu sucumbiria á aquele olhar.

-Sabe o que eu acho? – Soltei um "hum?" desinteressado, passando o olhar velozmente pelo garoto e desviando-o para qualquer canto do quarto. Não conseguia olhar naqueles olhos sem me fascinar. Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. – Que você está com medo. Com medo de _gostar_ das pessoas. Você nunca se relacionou direito com alguém, Marlene, até mesmo Lílian diz que você está calada ultimamente. Eu acho que você está com medo de perder uma das únicas amigas que fez nesse mundinho fechado que teme os sentimentos profundos e as sensações verdadeiras. Você **_cheira_** a medo, Marlene, e eu queria entender _por que_ - Ele disse aquilo tudo se aproximando de mim, se ajoelhando á minha frente e tomando as minhas mãos com as dele. Naquele dia eu chorei novamente, e ele me disse que as minhas lágrimas saíram azuis. Eu não liguei. Continuei chorando, sentindo que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade. Eu tinha **medo** das coisas darem errado, das pessoas me abandonarem como o meu pai fizera quando eu era uma criança, alguém que considerava o pai o maior dos heróis. Aquilo me doía. Mas eu não podia revelar-lhe. Não podia.

Sequei as minhas lágrimas na colcha da cama e mandei-o embora, despachando com ele a minha mala. Ele iria embora de vassoura, do mesmo modo que viera e se empoleirara em minha janela após falar com a minha mãe e pedir para falar comigo naquela noite e eu recusar. E eu iria pela rede Flu, que só tinha um pouco de pó disponível em casa. Dei um beijo em minha mãe, que deu um largo sorriso e recomendou-me que eu me divertisse com lágrimas nos olhos, acalmando-me prontamente com a informação de que iria desculpar a minha ausência na mansão e alegar que eu estava com sarampo ou algo trouxa do gênero, que não tinha tratamento no mundo bruxo. Não entendi o por quê das lágrimas dela, mas dei um suspiro e falei alto meu lugar de destino: Mansão Potter. E aquela foi a última visão que eu tive de minha mãe naquelas férias.

Minha visão foi ficando mais escura, até ficar **azul-marinho**, quando eu vi a sala dos Potter e focalizei Sirius. Lílian, Tiago, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter vieram imediatamente me abraçar e me dar as boas vindas calorosas típicas daquela família (até achei estranho Lílian estar agindo tão _"Pottermente"_. Convenci-me de que deveria ser ás custas da convivência). Remo e a loira Dorcas me cumprimentaram alegremente também. Alice veio logo me abraçar, querendo me contar todas as novidades que possuía em alguns meros minutos, e Frank teve que beijá-la para ela parar de falar – o que acarretou risos de todos os presentes pela forma "criativa" que o namorado da garota usara para fazê-la calar-se. Foi aí que uma risada irritantemente aguda se pronunciou na sala, ficando obviamente mais evidente que todas as outras, chegando quase a fazer eco na casa alta. Então eu vi Sirius Black abraçando uma loira que eu particularmente classificaria como '**vulgar**' pela cintura, e beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Foram despertados do 'love' quando Sr. Potter pigarreou ao ver a cena, repreendendo-os. Sirius então deu um sorriso para mim.

-Hey Lene – Ele foi me abraçar, mas eu recuei um passo inconscientemente. Então, para não deixar a cena mais constrangedora que já estava, ele me deu um beijo no rosto, que eu aceitei de mal-grado. Não conseguia deixar de me sentir suja quando a minha pele era tocada pela mesma que estava babando e agarrando a da loira voluptuosa e aterrorizantemente inescrupulosa á minha frente, que agora me sorria com os lábios exageradamente cheios e me dava um 'olá' simpático. Me resignei. Teria que conviver com aquilo durante as férias inteiras. Amaldiçoei o momento em que desistira de ir para a Polônia. Lá eu teria mais possibilidades de ser feliz.

Apesar de tudo aquelas férias foram relativamente divertidas. Eu tomei sol na piscina dos Potter, pulei na piscina e molhei á todos, fiquei consideravelmente mais solta diante de todas aquelas pessoas, e comecei a conhecê-las melhor. Remo era tímido, mas meigo e doce como só ele poderia ser. Lílian me parecia absurdamente feliz ao lado de Tiago, e este parecia um bobo perto dela. Era como se tivessem sido feitos para ficarem juntos. Alice e Frank eram divertidíssimos e extrovertidos, ele um pouco menos que ela, o que o fazia embaraçar-se levemente com algumas coisas que Alice dizia, calando-a rapidamente com beijos e arrancando risadas de todos.

E Sirius, bem... Sirius sempre foi um caso á parte para mim. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais apropriada e nem ao menos **_justa_** para falar dele, principalmente considerando toda a minha fascinação por seu olhar. Aqueles olhos que eu poderia ficar olhando para toda a eternidade, que viesse. Embora fosse indiscreto, tivesse total desprezo pelas convenções pré-estabelecidas, fosse galinha e um rebelde nato, eu só conseguia ver as qualidades dele, que de modo algum foram ofuscadas por seus defeitos. Tudo nele era intenso e intrigante, e me levava á tentar decifrar seu comportamento e o modo que pensava, como funcionava sua cabeça. Isso sem deixar que a loira adepta do clube _'no-brain, yes breasts'_ percebesse alguma coisa, pois de algum modo eu pressentia que ela podia ser perigosa. Ao menos com aquelas garras mortais de aproximadamente três centímetros e meio, todos cuidadosamente pintados de rosa-choque. Com glitter em cima, que fiquei anotado. Ela era do tipo que fazia qualquer coisa por seu homem, e não deixaria Sirius escapar tão cedo de suas garras. Não que eu quisesse, mas tinha certeza que ela o deixaria satisfeito e pedindo por mais até que ela se cansasse dele. E assim seria.

Ou eu _pensei_ que seria, pois na semana seguinte ele estava dando um pé na bunda dela na beira da piscina, num dia nublado e mais frio – ainda assim ela usava saias com menos de um palmo de comprimento e blusas com decotes andrógenos, parecendo uma atriz pornô. Eu estava na sala de música praticando as minhas lições de piano quando vi por trás do vidro que separava a área da piscina ela gesticulando e ficando agressiva de uma hora para a outra. No momento em que Sirius virou as costas, a garota fincou a unha do dedo indicador na jugular dele, e o sangue jorrou para todo lado. Ele caiu na piscina meio desmaiado, e ela ficou só observando. Eu corri e abri a porta de vidro, pulando rapidamente na água. Consegui tirá-lo da piscina e segurar seu pescoço fazendo pressão, como tinham me ensinado quando visitei o Saint Mungus em uma visita para futuras curandeiras. Aquele método era trouxa, obviamente, mas funcionava. Quando olhei para cima vi que Remo tinha segurado a loira para que não fugisse, e agora o Sr. Potter dava conta dela, amarrando-a e impossibilitando-a de fugir. A Sra. Potter aparatou comigo e com Sirius inconsciente ainda com uma veia pulsando sob minhas mãos, que estancaram brevemente o sangramento. Eu sabia que se não chegássemos logo ele iria começar a sangrar por qualquer outro lugar, e então nada mais poderia impedir aquilo. Fomos transportados rapidamente para um quarto, onde eu tive que manter a minha mão segurando a artéria dele, enquanto os enfermeiros trabalhavam para que ele não sangrasse como eu mencionei acima.

Fui congratulada pela minha ação rápida por quase todos os enfermeiros, curandeiros e médicos que cuidaram de Sirius, principalmente porque se a minha mão saísse do pescoço dele, eles não teriam como controlar o sangramento. Então eu mantive a minha mão ali e não dormi durante três dias. Respondi-lhes que fazia a minha parte assim como todos fariam, mas não era a verdade. Não era a verdade porque o sentimento que me levava á fazer aquilo era altamente mais egoísta. Eu estava _morrendo de medo_ de que ele morresse. Não podia perder Sirius, não o garoto que derrubara as minhas muralhas e me fizera perceber o quão introspectiva e sozinha eu estava ficando. Não o garoto cujo qual os olhos eu sonhava, o sorriso fizera o azul do meu mundo ficar mais claro. Em uma noite eu chorei, e uma enfermeira me avisou que as minhas lágrimas estavam azuis. Eu **o amava**.

Então finalmente Sirius acordou. Não pude controlar as minhas lágrimas, secando-as rapidamente, tentando inutilmente fazê-las passarem despercebidas por ele, que me olhava atenciosamente, astutos em demasia para olhos que se abriam pela primeira vez em quatro dias. Eu desconfiei que ele já estivesse acordado há mais tempo, mas não comentei nada quando chamei a enfermeira para tirarem a minha mão dali e colocarem algo mais seguro estancando a hemorragia dele. Agilmente uma equipe de médicos e curandeiros se postou ao meu lado, eu pude tirar a minha mão de seu ferimento e eles selaram com um feitiço rápido, mas de curta duração. Colocaram ataduras com ervas em cima, e deram doses concentradas de poção cicatrizante para ele. Ele ficou me olhando durante todo o processo, sem desviar o olhar de mim nenhuma vez. O meu mundo clareou um pouquinho de nada, voltando a ficar **azul-anil** ao invés de **azul-marinho**. Saí do quarto e não voltei mais lá, temendo afundar nos olhos dele, que me olhavam como se pudessem ver a minha alma. Tremi.

Três dias de recuperação e ele estava curado. Eu esperava ansiosamente para dar uma última olhada nos olhos dele antes de voltar á Hogwarts e nunca mais falar com ele, sentada na sala de espera do hospital. E não havia bruxo que me tirasse dali. Eu o esperava juntamente com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, que o abraçaram fortemente assim que ele apareceu no corredor, andando de modo estranho por ainda não poder mover o pescoço direito. Eu não me importava. Levantei-me e espichei o pescoço para ter um vislumbre dos olhos profundos enquanto ele retribuía os abraços de sua família 'adotiva'. Mas ele os abraçava com os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação de ser _querido_ por alguém que poderia considerar sua família, então eu tive que esperar que ele olhasse para mim. O que não demorou muito. Os olhos dele pousaram nos meus assim que se soltou de Alan e Sarah Potter. Eu sustentei o olhar por alguns instantes e então desviei, olhando para o chão. Era muito intenso para que eu pudesse suportar sem que minhas emoções aflorassem. E eu não podia deixar que elas aflorassem. Segui para a entrada do hospital e me despedi de todos eles em geral, sem tocar ninguém. Pedi para que enviassem meu "até logo" á Lílian, Tiago e os outros, que permaneciam em casa por causa do limite de visitas á Sirius. Esse não soltou o olhar de mim até que eu entrasse na lareira da via Flu e fosse para casa.

Me vi na lareira da sala de minha casa, fui até a cozinha e comi um naco do bolo de milho que minha mãe tinha feito, fresquinho. Dei oi para ela, narrei algumas coisas das férias á ela – que ficou empolgadíssima com os meus relatos – e omiti todas as partes que incluíam Sirius Black, a loira voluptuosa e o tal 'acidente' ocorrido. Infelizmente tive que informá-la disso tudo quando chegou uma carta dos Potter á minha mãe, agradecendo por tudo que eu tinha feito (Li por cima e vi que eles me consideravam _modesta_ demais para expor meus grandes feitos á minha mãe) e me convidando para ir para lá nas próximas férias. Eu fui logo cortando-a, dizendo que isso seria incabível visto que já tinha passado três meses ás custas deles, e me tranquei no meu quarto. Fiquei fitando o teto do meu conhecido quarto por algum tempo, até adormecer. Quando acordei, minha vista estava **azul-escuro **novamente. Desta vez, achei que a cor permaneceria inalterável. Tolice a minha.

Voltei á Hogwarts evitando o grupo de amigos. Queria um pouco de silêncio, ficar um pouco sozinha em minha tranqüilidade, afinal tinha passado muito tempo na balbúrdia de um grupo animado e feliz como acontecera nas férias, e o tempo em casa não fora suficiente para que minha mente se recuperasse da turbulência que a agitação causara. Mas eu sabia, admitia para mim mesma que não queria mais ver Sirius Black e seus olhos, os quais eu estava eternamente convencida de que nunca veria em cores. Será que eram verdes? Castanhos? Cor-de-mel? Eu não tinha coragem de perguntar á ninguém, também porque me perguntariam qual o meu problema, e eu teria que relevar que meu corpo estava reagindo á alguma premonição que eu tivera no ano anterior, me fazendo enxergar tudo em azul. Isso seria desolador, principalmente a pena que veria nos olhos de quem quer que fosse. Não queria que sentissem pena de mim. Só queria ficar longe de Sirius Black, para ficar longe da tentação de perguntar á ele mesmo de que cor eram seus olhos. Aquilo seria o fim. Eu não podia fazê-lo.

Os primeiros dias foram calmos, exceto quando o grupo me encontrava e agitava a minha mente e o colégio com a alegria perturbadora e suas vozes ensurdecedoras, isso para alguém como eu acostumada ao silêncio. Mas o que me perturbava realmente era aquele olhar penetrante de Sirius. Eu estava **_fugindo_** deliberadamente dele, e agora ele me estudava, meio sombrio. Parecia saber alguma coisa, entender alguma coisa sobre mim mesma que eu não entendia. Já que não podia evitá-lo, comecei a evitar o **olhar** dele. Olhava para qualquer canto, para algum paranho dependurado nas janelas, para a poeira que descia lentamente pelo ar iluminado daquele verão, para os tapetes, as pedras, as armaduras e os sapatos _muy-lustrados_ nas férias de todo mundo. Eu já estava decorando os detalhes do castelo enquanto andava com ele, sempre acompanhada. E de um instante para o outro me vi sendo seguida por ele para todas as partes que ele poderia me acompanhar, sempre puxando algum assunto tolo ou relembrando alguma coisa. Em momento algum ele citou o que eu fiz por ele naquele hospital, mas eu não o julguei ingrato ou coisa semelhante. Afinal, ele provavelmente faria o mesmo por mim. Claro que seria por sentimentos menos anti-altruístas que os meus: nobreza, generosidade, orgulho. Ele era um herói nato e mal sabia daquilo. E, no meu mundo particular, onde eu imaginava que podia ver tudo colorido, eu imaginava também que ele me salvava de minha própria personalidade introvertida. Mas era óbvio que aquilo nunca aconteceria. Não no meu mundo cor-de-mar. **Azul**.

Um dia desses eu estava sentada na beira do lago, embaixo de uma árvore grande, apreciando meu pôr-do-sol azulado. De repente eu ouço passos e olho para o lado, vendo que Sirius se aproximava de mim, as mãos nos bolsos, o caminhar malandro. Eu aprendera a adorar cada pequena parte de personalidade exprimida em seus gestos e sorrisos, em suas piadas e seus olhares. Eu o amava agora mais do que nunca, desde o solado do pé até o fio mais arrepiado de seus cabelos. **Eu o amava**. E não podia mais fugir disso.

Sirius se sentou ao meu lado e começou a observar o pôr-do-sol ao meu lado. Então ele se virou para mim e se pôs á **_me observar_**. Seu olhar era absurdamente perturbador, e me observava com atenção demasiada novamente. Como no dia do hospital. Eu desisti de olhar para o astro de fogo que agora tocava a superfície lisa do lago e olhei para ele, encabulada.

-Sirius, você está me constrangendo – Eu disse á ele, esperando que aquilo o fizesse parar de me olhar. Ledo engano.

-Eu sei por que você está tão estranha. Lílian me disse que você não era assim. Tem a ver com a coisa de chorar azul, não tem? – Ele me perguntou e eu evitei aqueles olhos penetrantes. Ele pegou meu queixo com uma mão delicadamente e me fez encará-lo - **_Lene, _**por favor, me deixa te ajudar. Me deixar te tirar dessa torre de pedras que você se enfiou. – Ele foi pedindo e se aproximando do meu rosto. Eu ri nervosamente. – O que foi?

-É que... – Eu hesitei, olhando nos olhos dele. Ainda via tudo azul. Tudinho. Mas estava um pouco mais claro, como **azul-céu**. Bonitinho. – Eu vejo tudo em azul. Tenho um problema nos olhos que Dumbledor diz ser a manifestação física de alguma predição inconsciente minha, e eu vejo tudo em azul. E todos esses meses eu venho me perguntando... – A boca dele estava á milímetros da minha, a respiração com hálito de menta batendo na minha, me entorpecendo – Qual seria a cor dos seus olhos – Naquele momento nossos lábios se encostaram, e eu me senti flutuar.

As mãos de Sirius foram para a minha nuca e nós caímos, ele por cima de mim. Eu não ligava mais para o que iam pensar se nos vissem daquele jeito, só prestava atenção em explorar os lábios dele. Macios, quentes e doces, tudo o que eu pensei que não seriam. Eram ainda melhores do que eu havia imaginado, deliciosos. E ele explorava a minha boca com uma mestria que somente o desejo poderia conceder-lhe, assim como eu pensava que o fazia. Porque se alguém tinha vontade de beijá-lo, esse alguém era eu. Mordi e explorei aquela boca como queria fazer há tempos. Há eras atrás. Dei um suspiro desejoso.

Só me dei por satisfeita quando todo o ar de nossos pulmões havia terminado. Nos separamos e eu não abri os olhos. Não queria ver o olhar dele, achava que não estava preparada. Quando abri vi o sorriso dele. Branco. Os cabelos dele, negros. A pele dele clara, cor normal de pele. E o pôr-do-sol atrás do rosto dele, os tons de vermelho, laranja e amarelo tingindo o céu de maneira esplêndida. Mas a coisa mais esplêndida que eu podia olhar naquele momento eram os olhos dele.

-**Azuis**. Seus olhos são azuis. Era isso a minha predição? – Eu perguntei á mim mesma, sem perceber que ele ainda estava ali. Ele então me sorriu e se aproximou de mim, encostando nosso narizes. E eu pude ver todos os tons de azul que eu já vira na minha vida juntos naquele olhar, em cada filete das íris claras. Magnífico. Estupendo.

-Talvez. – Ele respondeu sorridente, inalando forte o meu perfume. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir – Se eu disser que sim, posso continuar a te beijar? – Sirius perguntou e eu dei um sorriso mais largo ainda. Ele sorria marotamente. Ele era tudo o que eu sempre quisera, o príncipe rebelde que me salvaria da minha muralha de apatia, que eu colocara em volta de mim para não ter surpresas, nem boas e nem desagradáveis, em minha vida. Ele era o garoto que eu amava, e que eu tinha certeza que iria amar para sempre. Aquilo era estranho, vindo de uma garota de dezessete anos, mas era a mais pura verdade. E eu não precisaria daquela visão em azul para saber daquilo,

-Talvez. – Eu usei o mesmo joguete que ele, sorrindo. Ele ergueu o tronco, se sentando e apoiando as costas no tronco da árvore atrás de nós, me beijando.

-Marlene, me diz uma coisa – Ele agora brincava com o meu cabelo, e eu estava apoiada ao peito largo. Eu fiz "hum?" de olhos fechados, sorrindo. Podia ver a grama verde e o pica-pau avermelhado, todas as cores ao alcance dos meus olhos. Aquilo era maravilhoso. – Se eu disser que eu te amo, você promete que fica sorrindo desse jeito pro resto da minha patética vida? – Ele perguntou e eu me afastei dele, olhando-o nos olhos azuis, a cor que agora não me era mais uma **maldição**, mas sim um **presente**. Eu me vi chorando, agora lágrimas transparentes. Ele limpou-as delicadamente comigo no colo, me beijando logo depois. – Promete? – Sirius insistiu e eu tentei conter as minhas lágrimas, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Pro resto da minha vida – Eu disse e ele me abraçou, me apoiando novamente em seu tórax e brincando com o meu cabelo. E eu não mais me importava se tivesse que voltar a ver a vida em **azul**. Porque para mim, se fosse o azul dos olhos dele, eu ficaria em **paz**.

FIM! 


End file.
